Inclination
by Val-Creative
Summary: "Let's add this to after sparring and before hitting the showers on Thursday afternoons." /KaldurxDick. Underage smut. PWP.


X.X.X

His heartbeat — pulse after pulse — right inside his throat. Where Kaldur's lips close, where they touch around the bulging and sweat-tasting vein on Dick's bare neck, he could feel the faint _lub-dub, lub-dub_ (in some ways, rhythmic and _zoetic_ against his chest where Robin is). A webbed, brown hand without the latex glove smoothed up the front of a loose-fitting, gray tee-shirt.

"Are you sure about this, Robin?"

"Call me Dick already," the fifteen-year-old corrected him, short of breath from kissing. "And, yeah, I wouldn't have my pants around my ankles if I wasn't sure right now." He grinned like this wasn't an unusual circumstance for them, and Kaldur smiled back quietly, raising his head from his bedroom wall — not the one connected to M'gann's; oh, jeez, the last thing they needed was an eavesdropper, mental or otherwise. Dick stepped out of his sneakers and pants, wiggling them away to slip an ankle around Kaldur's naked hip when two of Kaldur's lubricated, gloved fingers circled his entrance. They build up the lubricant to the area before the smaller finger worked inside. It was going to be uncomfortable — they both knew that — and Dick's breathing started to hitch.

_"Paee kaaahlino_…" Kaldur murmured affectionately to him in the familiar syllables of Atlantean, pushing in another finger hesitantly when Dick's muscles around the first eased from clenching.

Dick's erection between them quivered harshly, as the rest of his body was, and he let out a surprised moan as Kaldur rocked himself between Dick's legs in a jerking, _soothing_ pace.

"Kal…" Dick whined between pants, gripping onto Kaldur's muscle shirt with an involuntary signal.

The older boy obliged him, mouth roaming over Dick's and sucking tenderly at the poke of Dick's tongue. The combined rocking of slick fingers and Kaldur's cock brushing noticeably against the underside of his sac must have dizzied his lover because Dick's arms tangled suddenly to Kaldur's neck and the younger boy hoisted himself closer. Kaldur's hips and ass thudded louder, unevenly to the bedroom wall.

As Dick began pushing _back_ down on Kaldur's fingers, clenching occasionally, the modified-latex, widened spaces between fingers gingerly pressed to his stretched entrance. Dick stifled a cry into Kaldur's cheek, dragging his teeth across skin to drown it. Building. _Building_. He raked fingernails to bleach-white hair, and dampened the lower edge of his tee-shirt and Kaldur's red shirt with ejaculation. Kaldur's fingers continued thrusting shallowly, and _curled_ until Dick tilted his head away to_ muffle _out the rest of his orgasm intelligibly, "…ye—_n-nngn_!"

Kaldur shut his eyes, pulling out his cramped fingers and hurriedly discarding the used, rubber-feel glove into the bin by their feet —s queezing himself, three, four times; the last strings of his control slipping out of reach as he came against the inside of Dick's left thigh. Dick's leg propped to his hip fell away, trembling from effort and stickied, but Dick's arms tightened on Kaldur's neck and his face nudged under Kaldur's chin. Almost like a child. _No_… Kaldur corrected himself with some apprehension… he was still so much like a child. Insistent in his wants. Overly needy. So young.

"Dick…" Kaldur's hand touched around to the younger boy's back, attentively.

"Mmhmm…" Clear blue eyes behind darkened shades glanced up at him; _tepid; content with his decisions_. "Let's add this to after sparring and before hitting the showers on Thursday afternoons."

X.X.X

* * *

><p><em>Let's play the honest game... this was totally written for the sole purpose of PWP wall sex. Oh, and for the goodness of KaldurDick. xP Lolwat? Yes. Indulge yourself with crack.  
><em>

__"Paee kaaahlino" translates to "Calm yourself".__

_Justice_Kink meme prompt:_

_"Maybe some hesitant Kaldur that wants it so bad but is reluctant because Robin is underage?_

_Top!Kaldur please"_


End file.
